Future Ahead
by Takeshi Hirata
Summary: kehidupan Sena dkk setelah masuk Enma.Baca dulu... seru loh
1. Chapter 1

**Future Ahead 1**

**Eyeshield 21**

**Inti cerita:**

**Cerita ini menceritakan tentang kehidupan lanjutan dari komik Eyeshield edisi ini,aku akan menceritakan tentang latihan dan pertandingan pada masa Rice Bowl,Enma Fires.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki**

Halo semuanya! Ini adalah Chapter pertamaku! Yaaayyy! Selamat membaca!

Pada pertarungan pertama di Enma, mereka melawan Unifersitas Koigahama. Sena yang baru pulang dari Amerika langsung mencetak touchdown! Setelah saatnya offense Koigahama, muncul seorang anak kecil yang menjadi running back. Semua pemain Enma Fires terkejut melihatnya.

"Set hut hut!" sahut quarter back Koigahama. Lalu tiba saatnya anak kecil itu berlari. Setelah hampir dekat goal line, Sena langsung berusaha untuk mentacklenya. Tetapi…

"Touchdown!" sahut pemain Enma sangat terkejut karena dapat mengalahkan Sena.

"Sena-chan?" kata pemain misterius itu.

"Apa?!"

"Kamu kan…"

"Wah, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu,Sena! Masih ingat tidak? Aku Atsushi!"

Ternyata orang itu adalah saudara Sena yang dulu suka lomba berlari dengan Sena. Kemampuan berlari Sena lebih tinggi, tetapi Atsushi lebih unggul dalam bidang power dan teknik. Setelah itu,mulailah giliran Enma menyerang .Mereka mengandalkan Riku sebagai guru yang mengajari Sena berlari. Tetapi…

"Return touchdown!" sahut wasit

Enma sudah tidak bisa menggunakan run. Lalu,mereka mengandalkan Monta

"Maaf Sena kalau aku tidak berhasih max."

"Tidak apa-apa Monta. Kamu harus percaya bahwa kamu bisa."

Monta sekencang-kencangnya berlari dan berusaha menangkap bola. Dan ia mendapat bola itu. Tetapi, ketika hampir mendekat goal line, Monta tidak berhasil mendapatkan touch down. Sekarang, giliran Enma lagi untuk menyerang. Enma menggunakan teknik andalan Deimon yaitu "Chris Cross" tag Sena dan Riku. Untungnya, Koigahama berhasil terkecoh, dan Enma mendapatkan touchdown. Enma bingung bagaimana cara menghentikan Atsushi. Akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan MIzumachi yang juga masuk ke Enma.

"Sena, doakan kami bagian defense agar berhasil."

Enma berusaha mati-matian untuk menghentikan Atsushi. Tetapi MIzumachi dapat menghentikan Atsushi di dekat goal line. Enma sangat senang dengan keberhasilan itu. Tetapi, kok Koigahama juga senang?

"Touchdown" kata wasit.

Ternyata, Atsushi juga ahli dalam ball handling. Maka, mereka menggunakan taktik "Blast" Deimon. Mereka dapat malu sampai 8 yard di depan goal line. Maka, mereka menggunakan kick Kotaro untuk mencetak 3 point. Dan untungnya Kotaro berhasil menctak skor. Sekarang point Enma – Koigahama adalah 15-18 dan waktu tinggal 10 menit. Pass Enma tidak berhasil juga dalam run. Mereka hanya mempunyai sedikit kesempatan untuk menang karena Atsushi ada di Deimon.

"Sena…"kata Riku.

"Ada apa Riku?"

"Sebenarnya kamu bisa mengalahkan Atrsushi untuk saat ini. Tetapi, mengapa kamu seperti oramg lemah?"

"Riku... Apakah kamu tahu? Aku sedang agak pusing akhir-akhir ini karena… "

"Ada apa Sena?"

"Aku masih belum bisa mengalahkan Panther pada saat uji coba di Amerika pada saat sebelum pulang. Jadi sebenarnya aku masih bisa melampaui Panther."

"Sena, di Amerika memang Panther bisa mengalahkanmu. Tetapi apakah di Jepang ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu? Shin sudah berhasil kau kalahkan. Jangan memikirkan Amerika dahulu! Kamu harus memikirkan siapa yang bisa mengalahkanku di Jepang!"

"Makasih Riku atas nasehatnya"

Lalu pertandingan dimulai lagi. Sekarang saatnya Enma menyerang. Enma menggunakan run. Sena berlari sampai di dekat goal line. Atsushi berusaha menghentikannya.

"Sena kau boleh menggunakan "itu"" kata Kurita. Tiba-tiba di bayangan Atsushi Sena seperti ghost tetapi beda dari yang biasanya. Atsushi mau menangkap Sena. Dan… tiba –tiba Sena menggunakan spin sebanyak tiga kali dilanjutkan dorongan dari samping.

"Touch down!"

Enma – Koigahama sekarang menjadi 21-18. Semua pemain terkejut melihatnya. Tiba-tiba Suzuna berkata," Yaaa! Teknik baru! Tetapi… apa ya namanya?".

"Tornado Spin Ghost. Ini yang ia pelajari di Amerika oleh Pak Morgan." Kata Kurita. Dasar teknik ini sebenarnya sama dengan Devil Light Hurricane tetapi spinnya ada tiga kali dan mendorong lawan dari samping. Fungsinya untuk menghindari tackle dan sergapan.

"Tidak mungkin!"kata Atsushi.

"Atsushi…" kata Sena.

"Ada apa Sena?"

"Kali ini aku yang menang!Kamu juga jangan sampai kalah!"

"Wah sekarang dia sudah bisa berkata-kata yang keren!" kata Monta.

"Ya… baru sekali ini aku menang sih…" kata Sena dengan muka agak pucat.

"Sepertinya belajar di Amerika belum bisa merubah pendiriannya"kata Monta.

Walaupun begitu masih ada 1 menit untuk Koigahama membalik menggunakan run oleh Atsushi. Tetapi, ia dihalangi oleh Kurita dan Mizumachi. Ia agak sedikit takut tetapi ia dapat melewatinya. Lalu, ia juga dihalangi oleh Riku. Tetapi, dengan powernya itu, ia dapat melewati Riku. Saatnya kedua saingan bertarung. Sena menggunakan Screw Bite Marco tetapi itu tidak berhasil pada Atsushi dan Atsushi berhasil lewat dan…

"Touch down"

Sisa waktu tinggal hanya 19 detik. Apa yang dapat Enma Fires lakukan?

Inilah chapter pertama yang aku buat! Kalau mau tahu lanjutannya… silahkan tunggu chapter 2 di Minggu depan kurang lebih hari Minggu,24 Maret jumpa!


	2. Chapter 2

**Future Ahead 2**

**Eyeshield 21**

**Inti cerita:**

**Cerita ini menceritakan tentang kehidupan lanjutan dari komik Eyeshield edisi ini,aku akan menceritakan tentang latihan dan pertandingan pada masa Rice Bowl, Enma Fires.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki**

Maaf semuanya aku lama update! Gara-gara aku lagi banyak ujian! Kalo libur juga masih dikasih peer! (= =") Selamat membaca!

Semua anggota Enma sangat bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Lalu, Kurita berkata

"Bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan spike dahulu?"

Lalu,semua anggota setuju dengan pendapatnya. Dengan taktik spike, mereka dapat maju pelan-pelan ke depan goal line. Setelah berhasil maju, Sena menggunakan Devil Bat Dive, tetapi sayangnya Hatsujo menahan Sena. Sena hamper putus harapan.

"Senaaa! Kasih bolanya ke aku dulu!" kata Monta.

Untungnya, dalam keaadaan kritis, Monta datang dan menangkap bola. Tetapi, tepat di depan goal line, Atsushi datang untuk memblock Monta. Monta panik. Untungnya, di saat kritis, Riku mengambil bolanya dan…

"Touch Dooown!"

Poin Koigahama-Enma adalah 27-24. Anggota Enma bersukacita.

"Bagaimana ini?" kata Hatsujo

"Tenang…"kata Atsushi

"Mereka sudah hampir mengejar!Kamu masih bisa santai-santai saja?!"

"Bukan begitu kak…"

"Kalau begitu kenapa!"

"Kak…"

""Kok jawabnya seperti itu kepada senior! Beri tahu alasannya!"

"Kak…"

"Hei!"

"Kak…"

"Kenapa cacing?! *marah*"

"Sepertinya kakak harus menenangkan diri dengan minum pucuh harum atau fruit tea freeze dulu deh kak… -" *kasih pucuk harum* Hehehe…"

"Huh! Beri tahu alasannya sekarang!"

"Kak… apakah kakak tidak lihat waktunya? Waktu kesempatan untuk Enma sudah hamper habis. Sepertinya kita harus menggunakan "itu" deh kak…"

"Hmmm… sepertinya kau benar!"

Lalu, pertandingan Enma dan Koigahama dimulai kembali. Tapi… formasi Koigahama sangat aneh. Seluruh line backernya membuat formasi berben tuk huruf "V" dan di sebelah line berbentuk "^".

"Set hut hut hut!"

Lalu, formasi "^" yang di sebelah kiri menyerang quarterback sedangkan yang kanan menyerang bagian back lainnya. Sena maju menggunakan sweep. Kemudian, beberapa orang dari formasi "V" menyerang Sena. Sena menghindar sdari serangan itu. Lalu, majulah Atsushi. Sena berusaha menghindar dengan menggunakan Tornado Spin Ghost. Tetapi Atsushi biasa mentackle Sena. Sisa waktu hanya 1 detik.

""Kita sudah tidak bisa lagi! Sial! Ini sungguh tidak smart!" kata Kotaro

"Tenang kita masih mempunyai kesempatan 1 detik! Jangan menyerah!"kata Sena

Lalu, mulailah kembali permainan. Enma menggunakan killer hornet. Trik itu bisa mengecoh beberapa pemain kecuali Atsushi. Atsushi tahu bahwa yang mengambil bola adalah Riku. Atsushi mengejar Riku. Dan Riku ketangkap. Seluruh pemain Koigahama sangat senang. Tetapi Riku berkata,

"Jangan senang dahulu!"

Tuba-tiba muncul Sena dari belakang dan mengambil Riku berkata lagi,

"Atsushi, untuk sekarang, sudah tidak ada lagi pemain Koigahama yang dapat mengejarnya."

Sena berlari kencang sampai ke goal line dan untungnya…

"Touch Doooown!"

Enma menang dengan Koigahama dengan poin 27-30. Kemenangan ini adalah kemenangan Sena dan kawan-kawannya yang pertama di Universitas pemain tim lain yang datang sangat terkejut dengan perkembanagn Sena yang sangat tidak terduga, seperti Universitas Saikyodai.

Keesokan harinya…

"Tolonglah Sena-kun! Masuklah ke Saikyodai!"

"Ehmmm… gimana yaaa…?"

"Tolong,Tolong,tolong…"

"Ehmm…"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa tuan.."

"Apaaa!?"

Perwakilan Saikyodai itu sangat terkejut dan tiba-tiba masuklah Hiruma.

"Hirumaaaa!" kata Kurita.

"Halo cebol,gendut sialan, poni sebelah sialan!"

"Hiruma-san!" kata Sena.

"Hoi! Perut cacing! (memanggil bapak perwakilan Saikyodai)"

"Ke-ke-kenapa Hiruma-kun….?"

"Cebol sialan ini mamang berfungsi pada saat melawan Tashisuka Sushi! Tetapi jangan senang dulu! Sushi itu semuanya kuat! Jangan hanya mengandalkan cebol sialan ini saja!"

"Iyaaaaaa…..!"

"Cebol sialan…"

"Kenapa kak Hiruma?"

"ikut aku!"

Apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Hiruma? Dan tim apa itu Tashisuka Suahi? Bacalah di chapter selanjutnya!

Terimakasih kepada pembaca sekalian!


End file.
